Haven
by blind-bandit95
Summary: Robyn Haven never considered herself normal. She could do things nobody else could do. Years she believed she was the only one. Untill two men appeared, saying they needed her help. Now Robyn is stuck in a situation she never imagined herself in.
1. prologue

_Hey everyone. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and who has favourite this story ^^ I have made some changes. I plan to update regulary. HelloILikeIt asked me a question, here is the answer._

_I will put spaces between the line, thank you for the tip __ there will be love for Robyn. And I will try to make the chapters longer ^^_

_I also wanted to say that English isn't my first language, so if there are any mistakes please let me know and I will correct them. _

I've never been normal. Even when I was a small child I always felt out of place. I never blamed my parents for that. They loved me and they always did what they thought was the best for me. Well at last what was good for them I suppose.

It was when I was eight when I accidently frozen a glass of water. It was then that I discovered that I can control water. Move it, frozen it, boil it. I can do all of that. I know my parents were horrified, even my father, although he never let that show. I mean why wouldn't he be. It wasn't exactly normal behaviour. Ugh normal. How I hate that word. Is there somewhere in the world someone who is completely normal? I rather be me than someone who is desperately trying to fit in society.

I also don't look that normal. I have eyes of the darkest blue. My father used to say that it reminded him of the deepest ocean. On my sixteenth birthday some strikes in my long black hair turned dark blue. When mother tried to cut it off, it would grow back. After the tenth attempt she gave up.

Anyway my parents decided that it was best that I wouldn't go to school anymore. From that moment on I was home-schooled. It sound as good as it was. Years of boredom and loneliness while some hired douchebag would lecture me about respect. Absolutely heaven. I have seen teachers come and go. My father, Marcus Haven is a doctor. And a really good one too. My mother, Amanda Haven is a house wife. Not that she did a lot of actual housework. She claimed that we have staff  
for that. Charming woman, really.

We lived in a villa somewhere in the country. In that house I grew up. I have some good memories there. When I was younger, mother would tell me stories in the garden for hours. She loved to tell tales. She had a huge imagination and wrote a lot of it down. Sadly that was all we did together. I had a much better bond with my father. When I had enough of the teachers, the staff and mother, he would take me to the lake close by where I could be myself. He would sit under a tree, reading or just watching. While my mother was scared of my powers, my father was mostly fascinated.

"What you can do is unique Robyn" he used to say after a day like that. "That's why nobody should know. People can't handle things they don't understand. Even beautiful wonders". Oh how right he was.

But those days are ages ago. I haven't seen my parents in years. I wish I could go back to those times. When things weren't so damn complex. I realize they would never want to see me again. Not after what I did. Not after Cuba. Ha Cuba. That fateful day on the beach. It should have be me, not him. He did not deserve this.

Because years ago, we got visitors of two men. They introduced themselves as Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr. That's where it all went to hell. I should have thrown them out, not come with them. But the thought of freedom was too strong I guess. I was just eighteen and the pressure of my parents got too much. Besides I just heard there are more people just like me! Who would not have fallen for that? I guess people who can actually think. God, I was stupid back then.

Anyway, what's done is done. It's in the past. And I saved people. I know I made a difference. I also drove away a man who truly loved me and lost the only man I ever loved. Don't worry, this is not going to be a sappy love story. I hate those. No this is my story. This is the untold story of the woman behind Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr.

My name is Robyn Haven and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

The wind was howling through the trees. It was a cold night. The light of the full moon was shining bright and it was almost an enchanting light. There was no cloud that could prevent the moon from shining. Especially the old lonely villa on the hill looked beautiful this night. In that villa up the hill lived a family. Just an ordinary family you would say, but no. There is nothing ordinary about them. Well, actually just one of them isn't ordinary.

The family was the family Haven. Marcus Haven came from a wealthy family and had a lovely childhood. He is a tall man with sharp features and curly dark hair. He was also a clever man and wanted to be a doctor. When Marcus was 29 he reached that goal and opened his own doctor practice in the city. Not long after that Marcus met the young Amanda Collins, a beautiful woman with long blond hair and pale blues eyes. Amanda loved to tell and write stories, but was also a bit cold. They immediately fell in love. They called it love at first sight and a year later, the two of them were married and moved to the villa of Marcus' parents, who died when Marcus was 25 in a car accident. It was an old house just outside of the city. Nearby was a lake.

Not a long time after the wedding, Amanda discovered she was pregnant. She and Marcus were absolutely thrilled. Nike months later a beautiful baby girl was born. They name her Robyn Alexandra Haven. Robyn looked a lot like her father. With long black hair and the same sharp features and cheekbones. she had her mother's small nose. Robyn had dark blues eyes. Not the same pale, icy colour as Amanda, but a warm dark blue which reminded Marcus of the deepest ocean. Robyn grew up beautiful. Her long black hair curled slightly and her eyes would sparkle when she smiled. She always had a huge fascination with water. Whenever Marcus and Amanda would take her to the lake, she would always just sit there by water. It calmed her down. Robyn called it her own happy place. A place of her own where she could truly be herself.

It was when Robyn turned eight when they discovered why she loved the water so much. Amanda handed Robyn a glass of water that day. Just a normal glass of water. But when Robyn took the water, the water froze. That was the moment everything changed. Accidents like that kept happening around Robyn. Water would freeze in just mere seconds. She even could make the water boil! Robyn also found out she can move the water; control it completely.  
From that point on her parents kept water away from her as much as possible. They even held her away from school and had her home-schooled. No one could find out what Robyn was capable of. Society wouldn't accept it and society meant a lot to the family, especially to Amanda

When Robyn turned sixteen en some strikes in her hair turned blues. Her powers also became stronger and harder to control. Marcus understand that keeping Robyn away from water wasn't going to help her, but Amanda didn't want to hear it. Amanda was terrified of what Robyn could do.  
Marcus would sneak Robyn out of the house every once in a while and took her to the lake. There could she practice her powers. It always amazed Marcus how powerful she was.

Robyn's sixteenth birthday was to years ago. The year is now 1962 and Robyn just turned eighteen.  
On this particular evening the family was dining. Marcus and Amanda were enjoying a glass of fine wine while Robyn was talking about a book she was reading. Robyn loved reading. She could escape to another world where her 'problems' didn't exist. It seemed like just a normal evening. Then came the knock on the door. Marcus' eyes glanced at the clock. It was 8 pm. They weren't expecting company.

Ellenore, the maid, opened the door. In the door opening stood two young men. Both had brown hair and blues eyes. The taller one had dark brown hair and grey/blue-ish eyes. He had a broad jaw and looked almost...predatory. Ellenore could sense that this man was dangerous. The other man however seemed nice. His brown hair was slightly longer and his eyes were the brightest blue. He smiled nicely at Ellenore. She blinked a couple of times; suddenly she had the feeling she could trust this man. The smiling man did a step forward.

"Good evening, my name is Charles Xavier and this is Erik Lehnsherr. May we come in?" his voice was strangely soothing. Before Ellenore knew it she heard herself responding.

"Of course Sir, come in" Charles nodded at her and entered the house, Erik close behind him. In the hall Charles admired the paintings on the wall. Ellenore went straight to the diningroom.

"Sir there are two men waiting in the hall" Marcus laid down his fork.

"Who is it Ellenore? " he asked her camly. He wasn't expecting anyone and not many people knew where he lived.

"Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr Sir". The names didn't ring a bell. Marcus stood up and walked to the door.

"Excuse me for a moment" he said to his wife and daughter and he entered the hall to meet the two mysterious men.

"Good evening" he greeted Charles and Erik. Marcus offered his hand and Charles and Erik shook it.

"Good evening mr. Haven" Charles smiled kindly. "I am Charles Xavier and this is Erik Lehnsherr. We are sorry to interrupt you on this evening, but this couldn't wait" Marcus narrowed his eyes.

"What could be so important that two men that I have never met visit me on a Saturday evening?" Charles opened his mouth to respond, but Erik beat him to it.

"Your daughter. We need to speak with Robyn". To say that Marcus was surprised by his answer didn't quite cover it. The man quickly turned pale and Charles honestly thought he was going to have a heart attack.

"It is nothing bad, I promise" assured Charles Marcus. "We just want to talk to her for a couple of minutes". Marcus shook his head fiercely.

"No! Get out!" growled he. Charles carefully walked towards the door, but Erik looked almost bored. He rolled with his eyes and with a flick of his wrist, the coin he carried always with him, flew through the air. All colour has left Marcus' face by then.

"But that's- no, it is not poss-"

"Not possible? " interrupted Erik the poor man. "Now, we both know that isn't true". Marcus sighed at his words. He knew his was beaten and had no other choice.

"A few minutes" warned he. "That's all you get" Charles smile widened.

"Of course! Thank you Sir!" Marcus didn't respond nor did he return the smile.

"Robyn sweetheart, These men want to talk to you" he called. The door opened and Robyn entered the room with a curious look on her face. Marcus saw that as an opportunity to leave the room. He didn't wanted to be there longer than is necessary. Besides, he was just in the other room. What was the worst that could happen? 

Robyn was confused by the abrupt exit of her father. She never saw him that scared. She became a bit suspicious.

"You wanted to speak with me?" she asked. Charles extended his hand and Robyn shook it.

"Yes I am Charles Xavier" he introduced himself. Erik also offered his hand.

"Erik Lehnsherr".

"We are here because you are special Robyn, but I take that you already knew that". Robyn blinked a couple of times.

'Shit' she thought in panic. 'They know'. Her parents always warned her for that. She decided to play dumb.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" she replayed calmly. "I am just me. I am normal". Erik huffed annoyed and the coin flooded through the hall once more. Speechless she looked at it. Things like that weren't possible right? Then again, neither was what she could do.

"Okay" she spoke, desperately trying to keep her voice steady. "You got my attention".

It took a while for Charles to explain everything to Robyn. Erik stayed silent most of the time, except for the occasionally sarcastic remarks. Charles told her about the mutants, something called 'Cerebro' and the CIA. But what really interested Robyn was the fact that there were more people like her. All those years the thought she was completely alone, while there are that so called 'mutants'. Charles told her that he could read minds and that Erik could control metal. Robyn decided she liked Charles. He was kind and seemed like someone you could trust. Erik on the other hand she didn't like. He was rude and she didn't trust him.

"Maybe you can show what you can do?" asked Charles after he explained everything. Robyn agreed and she took the lake nearby.

Once there she stood near the water and she put her hands in front of her. She concentrated and then the water began to move. Robyn created huge waves. Charles looked in wonder at Robyn. She interested him. She had so much power. He could not wait to learn what more she could do. Erik, of course, was being a huge dick.

"Wow That was really impressive" He commented. "A few little waves is really going to help us! I told you this was a waste of time Charles". Robyn had had it with him. He wanted a show? She would give him a show.

The waves grew bigger. Then all of the sudden she moved her hands and an enormous blast of water shot towards Erik Lehnsherr.


	3. Chapter 2

The silence was deafening. Robyn her action took both men by surprise. The blast of water had hit Erik Lehnsherr and he was soaked to the bone. Water was dripping from his hair and clothing.

Erik was shocked. He mouth was hanging open and he just stared at Robyn, like he couldn't believe what she just did.

Robyn was smiling. He didn't know what hit him. That will teach him! But then Erik started to laugh. Now was Robyn the one who was shocked.

"you've got spunk" he said to her when he was done laughing. "I like that. Charles you were right about here, we can use her"

"you're right about that Eric" Said Charles. "if you want to help us of course" he was now talking to Robyn. "we are not forcing you. It is your choice. Robyn thought about it a minute, but actually she already knew what she wanted.

"I will go with you Charles" Charles smiled at her.

"Thank you Robyn, you won't regret it I promise. But I am afraid you should discuss this with your parents" Robyn's smile fell. She knew her parents would never agree to this, especially her mother. Her mother seemed determined to lock her inside the house for all eternity. Her father would might let her go, but she wasn't quite sure.

"All right" and they walked back to the house. There was a uncomfortable silence.

Erik walked really close to Robyn and looked constantly at her, like he was trying to discover all of her secrets. This girl got his interest and he wanted to get to know her.  
When they approached the house, Robyn began to have doubts. All those years she had never left her home and now she was going with two strangers. But then again, she didn't want to stay either. So by the time she entered the house she had made up her mind. Determined she knocked on the door of the dining room. Her father opened the door.

"There you are" her father said obviously relieved. "Ellenore said you were going to the lake! Where are those men? Are they gone?".

"No father" Robyn swallowed hard. "They are waiting". Now Amanda interfered.

"Waiting? Waiting for what? What did they want with you anyway?" asked Amanda Robyn. "you didn't tell them anything did you?" Amanda didn't want anyone to find out about Robyn. It wasn't normal.

"Waiting for me" Robyn looked her mother  
in the eyes. "I am coming with them mother. They need my help". Amanda began to laugh.

"your help? But my dear what could you possibly do to help them?" Robyn knew her mother was mocking her. She never took anything Robyn said serious.

"I can't say but-"

"Oh you can't say? Well tell them to go because you aren't going anywhere". Robyn was seething. Her mother always did this.

"No mother I am going with them!"

"Are you deaf? I said you ca-".

"Enough" This was Marcus. He had enough of the fight between his daughter and wife. Somewhere he agreed with Amanda. Don't let Robyn go and protect her from the rest of the world. But he had seen Robyn's power. He knew what she can do and he knew that Robyn was more than capable of protecting herself. If this was truly what she wanted, he had to let her go. And so had Amanda. His wife loved Robyn dearly, but sometimes she had a poor way of showing it. This was a time like that.

"Is this what you want?" he asked Robyn. Robyn smiled softly at her father. Amanda threw desperate her hands in the air.

"I can't believe it Marcus! You can't be seriously considering this!". But when Amanda looked Marcus in his eyes, she realized he was serious and that their daughter really was going away. Amanda's expression softened.

"Go packing" It was just a whisper but Robyn heard her perfectly. She smiled at her mother and father and then went upstairs to pack her bags.

When Robyn entered the room again, she noticed her mother had been crying.

"Don't cry" Robyn said softly. "I will be back soon". Amanda walked over to her daughter and pulled her into a hug.

"Please be careful" whispered Amanda.

"I promise" Amanda released Robyn. Then Robyn hugged her father. He smiled at her.

"Go Robyn, Your friends are waiting" and with those words Robyn walked towards the door.

Meanwhile Charles and Erik had a little discussion in the hall.

"Honestly Charles, I don't see what the fuss is about. I was only challenging her". Charles scoffed at him.

"You were being a pain in the ass. It is a miracle she didn't badly injured you! She is very powerful" Erik rolled with his eyes. Charles already said that a dozen times.

"She was holding back" Charles sighed. He knew his wasn't going to win this argument.

"okay Just don't 'challenge' her on the way to the CIA" Erik laughed.

"I can't promise anything my friend"

"Yeah I was afraid you might say that" Charles chuckled. Then his mind began to wonder. "but have you seen her? So focused in the surrounding of the water. It was beautiful to look at"

"She isn't bad to look at either"

"That's true" there fell a silence. Charles went back to admire the paintings on the wall, but he couldn't focus on them. There was something, or rather someone, on his mind.

Erik began to walk around again. He was really amazed by Robyn. How she turned around and attacked him. How determined she looked and how brave is was. The only thing that bothered him was that she was holding back. She could be so much powerful if she let him help her.

"Here I am!" the arrival of Robyn caught the them both of guard, as they were both deep in thought.

"Ah yes wonderful" said Charles to Robyn. "Are you parents okay with it?" Robyn nodded.

"Yes I have already said goodbye, besides after this is over I will see them again right?"

"Of course, after you helped us, we will bring you back to your parents" promised Charles. Erik picked up the suitcase and they walked through the door. When they drove off, Robyn looked behind her. The house was getting smaller and smaller until she didn't saw it anymore. Robyn sighed deeply. A new adventure has begun.


	4. Chapter 3

The ride to the CIA secrets bases was boring. Robyn never was one for small talk.

Charles tried a while to make conversation, but after a few minutes he gave up. Robyn was too deep in thought. He didn't blame her. She just left her home to help a few strangers she just met. Charles was relieved that Erik didn't provoke her in the car, like he did by the lake. Things could get ugly.

When they arrived by the CIA, Charles personally escorted Robyn to the room the other mutants stayed. He knew Robyn was nervous. She never had any friends and she was afraid they wouldn't like her.

"I am sure they are going to like you" he said to her while they were walking.

"Did you read my mind?" Charles shook his head.

"I didn't have to. It is written all over your face". Robyn let out a sigh.

"We will see" after that neither Charles or Robyn said a word. Soon they reached the building. When they entered the room, there were six other people. Two girls and four boys.

"Hello everyone, this is Robyn" introduced Charles her. "Make her feel comfortable" He threw a glance to the blond girl in the room and left. Robyn stood a bit awkward by the door. The blond girl immediately walked towards her.

"Hi I am Raven" the girl smiled friendly. "I am Charles his sister." Robyn smiled back.

"Nice to meet you. I am Robyn".

"Come Robyn I will introduce you to the rest" and Raven took her the other side of the room where the rest of the company sat.

"Hey everyone this is Robyn" Raven said. The five other people stopped what they were doing and walked towards Robyn. A boy with glasses and a friendly smile extended his hand and Robyn took it.

"nice to meet you Robyn" He said while shaking her hand "I am Hank McCoy" Robyn smiled nervously back.

"My name is Angel" Angel smiled at Robyn, but Robyn didn't have a good feeling about her, but she shrugged it off.

"I am Sean" Sean seemed nice.

"Alex" said the boy with the blond hair. He kept his distance from everyone. He seemed a bit of a loner.

"And I am Darwin. Welcome Robyn" Darwin was the last one who introduced himself.

"now you know everyone, let me show you your room" and Raven grabbed her wrist and pulled her away. "Believe me; You are going to have a great time here" and Robyn believed her.

* * *

"We should think of code names" said Raven enthusiast. "We're government agents now, we should have secret code names. I want to be called Mystique." Sean laughed

"Damn! I wanted to be called Mystique." He said mockingly.

"Well, tough. I called it. And I'm way more mysterious than you." And with those words she turned in to Sean. Robyn was amazed. She never saw something like that. The other looked at Raven in shock. Then Raven turned in herself again. Everybody applauded. "Darwin, what about you?"

"Well, 'Darwin' is already a nickname, and, you know, it sort of fits. Adapt to survive and all. Check this out." He stood up and walked towards the aquarium. Then he put his head in the water. He turned his head and Robyn saw that he now had gills. Then he got out of the water and the gills disappeared again.

"That was incredible." Said Hank, clearly impressed.

"Thank you." Darwin sat down again and looked at Sean. "What about you?". Sean thought about it for a minute. Then he knew.

"I'm going to be Banshee." Hank was surprised by that answer.

"Why do you want to be named after a wailing spirit?" Sean got up from his seat and kneeled before the table his face towards the window.

"You might want to cover your ears." warned he. Robyn did what he said. She didn't want become deaf or something like that. Then Sean opened his mouth and let out a high pitch scream. So high is was ultra sound. The window shattered in a million pieces. "Your turn." said Sean to Robyn when he sat in his chair again.

"ehm I don't know… haven't really thought about it" stammered Robyn, who didn't expect he would ask her.

"Well what can you do?" asked Raven Robyn.

"yeah show us!" said Sean enthusiast.

"All right" Robyn stood up and walked towards the aquarium. She concentrated and let some of the water fly through the air. Everybody looked amazed. Then Robyn froze the water and after that she made it liquid again and put it back into the aquarium.

"what you think of… Aqua!" Sean looked proud of the name he came up with, but Hank shook his head.

"No that's a cliché. How about 'Azul'. It means blue in Spanish. It kind of fits you"

"I love it Hank. Azul it is. What about you?" the question was for Angel, who smiled and immediately got up.

"My stage name is Angel. It kind of fits." She took off her jacket, which really got Sean's attention. Robyn rolled with her eyes. Then Robyn looked at Angel again and she saw that Angel's tattoos turned into wings.

"You can fly?" Raven was really excited about that. Angel nodded.

"And..." then she spit a fireball threw the broken window on the statue. Angel turned around and smiled at Hank. "What's your name?" before Hank could answer, Alex felt the need to make a comment.

"How about Big Foot?"

"shut up Alex" snarled Robyn. Hank didn't looked that happy and Robyn liked Hank. It was Raven however who put Hank in his place.

"You know what they say about guys with big feet." She threw a quick glance at the feet of Alex. "And yours are kind of small."

"Okay, now." Darwin tried to calm everyone down before there was going to be an argument.  
"Alex, what is your gift? What can you do?" Alex looked really uncomfortable after that question.

"It's not..." he began "I just can't do it. I can't do it in here." Everyone began to protest.

"Can you do it out there?"

"Why don't you just do it out there?"

"Come on!"

" Alex! Alex!" everyone began to encourage Alex. And it worked. He gave in and walked outside.

"That's the spirit!" said Darwin excited. Everyone was really curious about what Alex could do.

"Get down when I tell you." He said. The company nodded, but stayed were they were. Alex tried again. "Get back." An again nobody listened." Get back!" Alex sighed." Whatever." Then Robyn found out why Alex was so afraid to show what his powers were. He was shooting laser rings or something like that out of his body! The statue Angel had damaged was now decapitated. After Alex was finished he received a grand applause.

Ten minutes later music was playing. Hank was hanging at ceiling, Angel flew through the air, Raven and Robyn were dancing on the couch and Sean and Alex were hitting Darwin with wooden sticks. Robyn was having fun. She never had friends and she was enjoying every minute of it. Until…

"what the hell?" Moira was perplexed. "what are you doing!?"Then she saw the statue. "Who destroyed the statue?"

"It was Alex." Said Hank really quickly.

"No, Havok. We have to call him Havok. That's his name now. And we were thinking, you should be Professor X and you should be Magneto." Raven was enthusiast about the codenames, but Erik and Charles didn't share that opinion.

"Exceptional." the tone Erik used was sarcastic, but Charles reaction was even worse. He looked angry and disappointed.

"I expect more from you." And he walked away. Raven's smile fell after that.

"hey wait a minute!" Charles turned around and saw that Robyn was following him. "Why were you so mean? She didn't deserve that"

"She should be more mature, not destroying everything!"

"you shouldn't be so hard on her. This wasn't her fault" defended Robyn Raven. "we were just having fun"

"This isn't about you Robyn. Stay out of it" said Erik harshly. She glared at him.

"whatever" and she turned around and walked away from them. "Apologize to Raven" heard Charles say her and then she was gone.

"that went well" commented Erik. That earned him an angry glare from Charles.

"this isn't about you either Erik" Charles rubbed his temple. "I am going to apologize" and he disappeared in the direction Robyn had gone to.

"Robyn, are you there?" Charles asked when he knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door opened.

"yes? Can I help you?" the tone was venomous and Charles cringed a little.

"you were right" he said. "I shouldn't have said that to her" Robyn's expression became a bit more friendly.

"no you were right. We shouldn't have destroyed the statue" Charles chuckled.

"No you shouldn't. Moira want to see blood." She began to laugh.

"I can believe that" there fell a silence. "I should apologize to Moira too"

"Maybe you should" then Robyn realized they were still standing in the door opening.

"You do want to come in?" asked she, but Charles shook his head.

"It's better if I don't come in. Good night Robyn" and he walked away, leaving Robyn really confused about that comment.


End file.
